When Klaine got sick
by faxondancer3
Summary: It was around March when Kurt and Blaine got together.  Within that first month, they wouldn't have expected for their lives to be turned around in a matter of one night.
1. Chapter 1

It was around March when Kurt and Blaine got together. Within that first month, they wouldn't have expected for their lives to be turned around in a matter of one night. By the end of the night, both had lost their virginity to each other.

One month after that, you could find both boys taking turns puking their guts out into the toilet. Since they were roommates, no one knew what was going on. They had been keeping their relationship a secret. With everyone thinking that they were as close as ever, they didn't really think anything was different.

Both boys just thought that they happened to get the stomach flu at the same time. They went bad to bed, curling up together, to wait for the next run to the bathroom.

"Blaine, do you think we should skip classes today? We only have English and History today, I believe we were just going to review for the quiz on Monday" Kurt asked.

"I would just stay here. We won't miss much, and I can ask Wes or David what we missed" Blaine answered as he moved his arm to pick up his phone from the table next to him, in order to text Wes.

**Hey Wes, Kurt and I are both sick, can you let us know what we miss in class? – Blaine**

**Ok, I'll copy my notes for you guys and drop them off around 3pm-Wes**

"Well at least we're sick at the same―" Without even finishing his sentence, Kurt shot up and ran to the bathroom. Not long after, Blaine was following after him, with a hand over his mouth to prevent him from throwing up on anything that wasn't the inside of the toilet.

If someone were to walk by their room, they would be able to hear loud puking noises from within. Lucky enough for them, everyone was in class or at least not in the dorm building.

After puking for 10 minutes, they both fell back against the wall, reaching for each other's arms. Kurt reached up to the sink to grab a wash cloth, and quickly wiped off both of their mouths.

"At least we're going through this together" Blaine said.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Do you want to go back to bed?" Kurt asked.

Starting to slowly get off the floor Blaine said, "As long as we can cuddle." He held out his hand for Kurt to take and they went back into their room and laid on Kurt's bed.

As Kurt pressed his back to Blaine's chest, he whispered an 'I love you' and was soon asleep. Only seconds after, Blaine did the same and had wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist just as he was falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

They had both still been asleep when Wes and David were knocking at their door around 3 o'clock.

"Blaine, Kurt, Are you in there? We have your notes," Wes said as he was knocking on the door.

After a few minutes with no answer, David said, "Wes is the door unlocked, if it is, we could just go in and leave it on the desk."

While Wes opened the door, he answered him with a "yeah that sounds like a good―" he suddenly stopped as he noticed his two friends sleeping on the bed together.

David slammed into Wes, not knowing he had stopped and let out a grunt. "Wes, dude. Why did you stop?" David asked, while getting off the floor.

"Because apparently Kurt and Blaine have decided to snuggle up together while they sleep and for months they've been telling us that nothing was going on between them" Wes said with a smirk on his face.

As David looked at his two friends, he noticed that they looked good together. "I wonder how long this has been going on. Should we just leave them, or wake them up and see how they're feeling?" David asked.

"Let's wake them up, they must be hungry" Wes said as he moved towards the bed to wake them up.

"Why don't you go get them something to eat and I'll start waking them up."

David quickly ran to the lunch room and got them each a piece of toast, eggs and some orange juice. He was back to the room within 5 minutes. When he walked in, Wes was by the bed, gently waking each boy up.

The minute Kurt opened his eyes, he could smell eggs and the next thing he knew, his feet were carrying him to the bathroom to empty what was left in his stomach. As he was leaning over the toilet, he could hear Blaine yelp and the next thing he knew, Blaine was right beside him throwing up.

Both Wes and David were starring into the bathroom with wide eyes. They both wondered how strange it was that they both were throwing up at the same time. Kurt stood up and saw both Wes and David looking concerned.

With Blaine still on the floor by the toilet, he quickly bad sure that Blaine was alright, and helped him stand up while asking, "Shouldn't you guys be in class?"

"Classes are over, so we came to check on you guys and bring you something to eat," David said.

"Oh" was all Kurt said, while Blaine asked, "What is that smell? I feel like I'm going to throw up again."

"Yeah, What is that smell? I'm starting to feel the same," Kurt said while holding onto his stomach.

"Oh, I brought you guys toast and eggs," David said.

"Do you mind taking it somewhere so that we can't smell it? It already isn't pleasant throwing up. I would rather not throw up again and I bet Kurt feels the same way," Blaine asked, while leaning on Kurt as they started to go back into their room.

"I'll go take it away. Be back in a few minutes," David said as he was picking up the tray of food and heading to the door.

"How are you guys feeling? Do you want me to help you go to the nurse? Do you have a fever?" Wes asked.

"No, for some reason we're both throwing up and tired. We woke up around 5am, both running to throw up. After throwing up the first time, we went back to bed, but within 2 hours, we were back to throwing up. After that, we went straight to sleep after I texted you. And the next thing I know, we're both up again and rushing to the toilet," Blaine said.

Then Kurt added, "Maybe we should go to the nurse. You know I never get sick and neither does Blaine. We can wait for David to come back. I don't think I can walk far without losing my balance."

Just then, David came back in the room as Blaine was nodding his head to what Kurt just said. Blaine felt that was kind of odd that they both got sick at the same time. Especially since neither of them ever got sick and it wasn't even like there was a bug going around. Even if there was a bug going around, they still never caught it.

"So what's going on?" David asked.

"We are going to take these two to the nurse. Both are sick, which isn't normal for these two," Wes responded.

"Ok, the let's go. I'm guessing that neither of you want to change your clothes, due to how bad your feeling" David said.


	3. Chapter 3

They were steps away from the nurse's office, with Kurt and Blaine leaning against each other, Kurt said in a whisper to Blaine, "I don't feel so well."

"It's ok, we're almost there," Blaine says as he pulls Kurt closer to him.

Meanwhile, Wes and David are opening the door to the nurse's office and waits for Kurt and Blaine to enter before going in. David goes to tell the nurse about Kurt and Blaine being sick, while Kurt rushes into the bathroom to throw up. Blaine follows close behind and sits on the floor beside him, gently rubbing Kurt's back in hopes of making him feel better.

"How are you? Are you going to be ok?" Blaine asks as Kurt leans against him.

"Yeah, let's just go in there and see what is wrong with us," Kurt said as he got off the ground.

As Blaine followed him out of the bathroom, he noticed that the nurse was waiting for them.

"Why don't you come in here and we'll see what's wrong," said the nurse.

"Come on, we'll do this together," Blaine said as he held out his hand for Kurt to take.

Kurt took his hand and followed him, while also telling David and Wes to wait outside.

While waiting, David asked, "So what do you think is going on with them?"

"I'm not sure, but I do notice that they are closer than normal. We could try to ask them what's going on," Wes said.

….. 1 Hour later

"How is it that they're still in there? What could be going on that takes this long?" Wes asked.

Just as David was about to answer him, both Blaine and Kurt came out, with blank expressions on their faces. It looked as if they had just seen a ghost.

"Guys… What's wrong?" David asked.

Both Kurt and Blaine were trying to find the words to that piece of information they had just found out, that would change their lives. "…" Kurt attempted to say something, but nothing was coming out of his mouth. Blaine was equally as nonresponsive.

"Let's just bring them back to the dorm, then we can see what's wrong," Wes suggested.

"Ok, you grab Kurt and I'll get Blaine. Just by the look on their faces, they shouldn't be walking back alone," David said. "Kurt, we'll bring you guys back to the dorms and if you're ready, you can tell us what's wrong when we get there."

David led Kurt down the hall, while Wes and Blaine followed. When they got back to the dorms, David led Kurt to his bed to sit down. While Wes attempted to push Blaine down onto his own bed, but was having trouble. Blaine was constantly shaking his head no and attempting to get over to Kurt until Wes finally gave in and let him go.

Blaine ran over to Kurt and instantly put his arms around Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and started to cry. Soon Blaine was also crying. A million thoughts were going through their minds. What will they do? How did they let this happen? Why didn't they realize that something like this could happen? Well at least they will get through this together. Wait, what will they tell their parents, their friends? No one even knew that they were together.


	4. Chapter 4

As David and Wes were watching the scene in front of them, they were trying to figure out what could be wrong, to the point where their two friends had escaped into another world. They had been sitting there for about 40 minutes. The room was silent besides the soft noises Kurt was making as he buried his head into Blaine's shoulder.

Soon Kurt's crying start to fade away, both him and Blaine started to realize just how long they had been in their own little world. Blaine saw both Wes and David with wide eyes. He took a glance at Kurt and saw that Kurt was thinking the same thing.

He turned back to his two friends and said, "So I'm guessing you're wondering what's going on?"

"Well to be honest, it looks like you guys are more than just friends," Wes said.

Kurt said, "That's because we are. We've been together for exactly 1 month, 10 days―"

"3 hours, 23 minutes, and 24 seconds," Blaine continued with a smile on his face.

"I guess we were right. But we still don't know what happened in the nurse's office. We understand if you guys don't want to tell us now, but we're kind of worried about you," David said.

Kurt leaned into Blaine and whispered, "Should we tell them now? Or should we wait a while before we let anyone know?"

Blaine whispered back, "We can tell them now and then tomorrow we can drive to your house, tell your family together, stay the night, and then on Sunday we can go have lunch with my parents and tell them. Does that sound good?"

After nodding his head and whispering, "We'll tell them on a count of 3." Kurt turned to Wes and David and held up his fingers to count down. They each said it at the same time, "I'm pregnant"


	5. Chapter 5

After a few seconds of processing what they said, Wes said, "Ha-ha, Funny joke guys. So what was the real problem? Cause it's not possible for guys to get pregnant."

"Yeah, what is this? Some kind of strange way to lighten the mood, while with holding the fact that something is still wrong and what they cause of it may be. Just let us the truth," David added.

"We did tell you the truth. Why would you think we won't tell you the truth? And apparently there is this carrier gene, while enables gay males to be able to conceive. Not that many people get it, but for some strange reason we both have it. Until today, I had no clue that this could have happened, or I would have been more careful," Blaine said.

As Blaine said this, Kurt was tightening his arms around Blaine, as if he was scared of what they would say. When Blaine noticed this, he too tightened his arms around Kurt, as to convey that they were in this together.

"Wow… So what you're saying is really true? But how is that possible, you guys haven't been together for that long," Wes said.

"It is true. We're completely in love. Blaine's my soul mate and I'm his. He's my knight in a blazer. With everything that I went through at my old school, I was a complete mess. The day that I came to spy on the Warblers, it changed my life. I meet Blaine and slowly, I started finding more reasons to live, to keep going and find strength or as Blaine would say find courage. From that first moment, I knew that he would be a part of my life, whether as a friend, mentor or eventually more," Kurt answered with a smile on his face and eyes full of lust.

"And as to the other thing, yes we haven't been together as long as most would consider long enough to take such a step, something so intimate, but that first night when we got together, it was as if I was dreaming. It turns out I wasn't and I wake up, with someone, obviously Kurt, sleeping next to me in my bed. I started to get cold and then I noticed the clothes on the floor and realized that my dream of being with Kurt came true. I would never regret that night and our relationship continues to grow each day we're together. So yes we got each other pregnant. Now I just have two more people to truly love and care about. It will build our relationship even higher and stronger," Blaine continued.

After Blaine said this, Kurt pulled him closer and kissed him hard, yet passionately and soft at the same time, filled with the deepest emotion one could feel towards the person that has the key to their heart.

Both Wes and David didn't even notice what was going on around them; both were still in shock that someone could feel something so deep.

Finally being pulled out of their silence, Wes said, "What can we do to help?"

"As of now, we just want to keep it a secret. We're going to tell our families this weekend and then we'll tell the Warblers at our next meeting," Blaine said.

"I'm actually starting to get hungry. Do you think we could go get something to eat?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, let's go eat and then we'll come back and call our parents to let them know our plans for the weekend," Blaine said.

* * *

><p>Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Let me know what you think or if you have any ideas that i could include in the up coming chapters by reviewing!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

As Kurt and Blaine were on their way to Kurt's house, both boys were very nervous. While holding each other's hands, they thought of what would happen. They were already half way there and the air around them felt thick. They had been silent until Kurt voiced his thoughts to Blaine, "Are we doing the right thing? Are you sure that we should tell them the whole story? Gosh, what will my dad think of me? Not only did I knock up my boyfriend, which he has no clue that I even have a boyfriend, but I also let said boyfriend knock me up. My dad doesn't even know that I have an interest in being more than friends with you. He just believes that we're best friends. I don't even know if he knows that you're also gay."

Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt's hand as he noticed how tight his other hand was on the steering wheel and said, "Babe, we're going to get through this together. Remember, no one can touch us or what we have." At this Kurt started to smile, remembering what Blaine had told him after they first found out that their lives were forever changing. "We don't have to worry, your dad maybe a little angry, but he'll find that no matter what, we're still humans. And humans make mistakes. Nothing is going to keep me from you. I know I don't regret this, yes we will have two children to take care of for the next 18 years, but it will be so worth it, especially because we'll be doing it together."

With a huge smile on his face and eyes with lust, Kurt said, "Have I told you how much I love you? It seems as if my love for you grows each and every day we're together."

"Not today, but it's always a nice thing to hear. And I feel the exact same way." Blaine answered. "Wow, we're almost there. Are you ready now? And we don't have to tell them right away, we'll wait until after lunch."

"Ok, that sounds good. We're about a minute away," Kurt said as he turned onto his street.

As the car came to a stop in his drive way, Blaine quickly kissed Kurt's hand, which he had been holding the whole ride. They got out and slowly made their way towards the front door. Kurt opened it, to find Finn sitting on the couch watching TV. He didn't seem to notice when Kurt and Blaine came into the room.

Noticing that Finn didn't even respond to the noise, Kurt slowly walked over towards the back of the couch. Kurt motioned for Blaine to follow him and stay quiet. When Kurt was directly behind Finn, who still hadn't looked up, he got down on his knees, and screamed "hi" right into Finn's ear. The second Finn heard him; he shot up off the couch, looking around for the source of the noise. He finally started claiming down once he saw that it was just Kurt.

Finn looked at Blaine, not knowing who he was and asked, "Kurt, who did you bring with you?"

"Finn, this is Blaine, my best friend. Blaine, this is Finn, the idiot brother I told you all about?"

"Hey, I'm not an idiot!" Finn exclaimed, to which Kurt responded with, "Yeah, the person who thought he got his girlfriend pregnant due to a hot tub." The statement quickly shut Finn up.

Blaine then reached his hand out for Finn to shake while saying, "It's nice to finally meet you. Kurt's told me a lot about you."

"Kurt didn't tell me he was bringing someone home this weekend. Actually, I didn't even know that he was coming home this weekend. Lately he has been spending most of the weekends at Dalton instead," Finn said.

"So where are dad and Carole?" Kurt asked.

"Burt went into the shop quick and should be back soon. And mom ran to the store quickly," Finn said.

"Ok. We're going up to my room, let me now when they get here," Kurt said.

Kurt headed towards the stairs, motioning for Blaine to follow him. They quickly grabbed their bags they had left in the hall. Once they were out of sight, Kurt grabbed Blaine's free and continued the way up to his room. Turning into the last room on the right and shutting the door while dropping their bags once they were both in.

Once the door was shut, Kurt pushed Blaine against the closed door and started kissing him. In between kisses, he said, "I want you so bad Blaine Warbler." With that, he continued to kiss his insanely hot boyfriend. As Blaine let Kurt lead, he slowly reached his and under Kurt's shirt, feeling the place that housed one of his children. He didn't even notice that Kurt was doing the same thing with one hand, while the other started to pull Blaine's shirt up.

Blaine slowly walked them over to Kurt's bed, not once surfacing for air. He pushed Kurt down onto it and started to climb up on top of him. While letting his hands wander over Kurt's body, he started right back into kissing his boyfriend. They were about to reach into each other's pants to help release the tension that was building up, they heard the front door shut loudly. Each being afraid that someone would catch them like this, they quickly straightened themselves out. Once they were presentable, they made their way towards Kurt's door, just as Finn started to knock; Kurt opened the door and walked past Finn, heading down the stairs with Blaine close behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

The Hudmel Family and Blaine were all enjoying their lunch, when Burt said, "So why'd you decide to come home this weekend, son?"

"Well, dad, Blaine and I wanted to share something with everyone. We're dating," Kurt said while he took Blaine's hand in his own and squeezing it.

"Wow, Kurt I'm happy for you. Blaine, make sure you you're taking good care of my son," Burt said. "So how long have you been together?"

"A little over a month, sir," Blaine said.

"A month, How come this is the first we've found out about this?" Finn said as with his voice raised while Burt had dropped his fork, which made Blaine wince.

"Oh honey, I know your father and Finn may be in shock right now, but I'm so happy for you guys," Carole said as she came over to give each boy a hug. "I'm going to go get the desert, you guys stay put."

Everyone around the table sat in silence as Carole left the room and soon came back carrying a tray full of desert foods. Just as Carole put the tray down, Kurt shot up out of his chair, running to the bathroom, with Blaine following close behind, each boy with a hand over their mouth. Finn and Burt starred at them with wide eyes as they left the room.

As Carole saw them leave, she started to wonder what was going on. They both seemed to be fine during lunch. She then said, "I'm going to check on them. Don't touch the food until I get back."

Carole walked into the downstairs bathroom to find both Kurt and Blaine resting against the wall. She noticed that Kurt was gently rubbing his stomach, which was kind of odd to her. She saw this type of thing a lot, but usually from expecting mothers, not from her step-son, who appeared to be sick at the moment.

As Blaine was softly whispering into Kurt's ear, Carole could tell that something was wrong. She slowly walked into the room. The noise made both of the boys look over to her.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to get anything for you?" She said as she came over to them and squatted on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm ok Carole, just not feeling too hot. Do you mind getting us a wash cloth?" Kurt responded.

"Sure sweetie, but by the looks of it, there seems to be more than what your telling me," Carole said as she quickly went over to the sink and found a wash cloth. "I have some ideas of what could be wrong, but it's better if you just tell me yourself. And no matter what it is, I'll be here for you."

"Well, we were going to wait until after desert to tell everyone, but since you're here now and probably already know what it is, I'll tell you the truth. The real reason I came home this weekend and that I brought Blaine home with me is because… we got each other pregnant," Kurt said, as Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

"How far along are you guys? Have you seen a doctor yet?" Carole asked with concern as she handed Kurt the wet wash cloth.

"Just over a month each, we went to the nurse yesterday, but that was it. Why are you so claim about this?" Blaine said.

"Well, everyone makes mistakes, but I understand. Yes this maybe something different that what most people would expect to hear from their step-son. Both of you will need help in this and I'll be here for you. I know what it's like to raise one child; it will be much harder to raise two at the same time, while also still being in high school. Blaine your welcome to stay here whenever you need to. Does anyone else know?" Carole said.

"Just you, the nurse and we told Wes and David last night," Kurt said.

"Well, if you're feeling better, why don't we go back in the other room and you can tell your father and Finn," Carole said as she reached her hands out to help both boys off the floor. "I'll be right beside you if you need any help. Don't worry; we'll all get through this together."

They left the bathroom, heading back to the dining room. Blaine's and Kurt's hands were linked together. Each boy was nervous thinking about what would happen next. It felt like time was slowing down as they walked towards the dining room. A million thoughts were going through each boys mind, but all too soon, they were back to sitting in their seats at the table, with Finn and Burt starting at them, waiting to find out the reason to what just happened.

* * *

><p>Hope everyone is enjoying the story. Check out my other stories and let me know what you think! :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

"Dad… I know that your birthday isn't for another few days, but since I won't be home for it, Blaine and I decided to each get you a card." Kurt said as he handed the cards to Burt, with a card from just him and Blaine on top. The card on the bottom, Kurt had addressed it to grandpa and inside the card, it said from your two grandchildren.

Burt took the two cards in his hand and started to open the one on top. It was a card that Kurt had found at the store they stopped at before leaving Westerville. He thanked Kurt and moved to the next one, which was labeled to grandpa. This he thought was odd, why would his son be giving him a card with grandpa written on the front? What he found inside wasn't what he expected.

It said, to grandpa, Happy Birthday. We can't wait to meet you in 8 months. Until then, our daddies are keeping us safe in their tummies.

Now this made him even more confused. Burt looked over at Kurt asked, "Kurt, what is this?"

"It's exactly what it says." Kurt said while he held Blaine's hand tightly, afraid of what might happen.

Burt's anger was rising at a high speed; there was silence all around the room. When Carole noticed this, she went over to him and said, "Burt, honey, claim down, you're scaring them. Look on the bright side of this."

Finn was sitting in his seat wondering what could possibly be wrong that was making Burt angry and had both Kurt and Blaine scared. Finn said, "What's wrong? Why are you so angry with a card that they gave you?"

"Finn, in about 8 months, you're going to be an uncle. And Kurt and Blaine are going to be parents of two children," Carole said nicely as Burt was trying to piece together the information in his head. Not only had his son had sex, but he ended up pregnant. He wasn't sure how this was possible. Yes, he knew that Carole had once told him about this type of thing, but he never knew that it could happen to his own son, at least not this early in his son's life.

"How could they be parents? Guy's can't have babies," Finn said with confusion written all over his face.

"Finn, they can, just not many are known to be able to. There is a gene that allows gay males to conceive. Kurt and Blaine both carry this gene," Carole said, in hopes of helping Finn understand.

"Oh" was all Finn said. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his brother is dating someone. Now he finds out that not only has he been dating someone for a month without telling them, but he also had sex and ended up getting pregnant. Not only that, but he got his boyfriend pregnant too. This was a lot for Finn to take in all in one day. It made him realize that he didn't really know his brother that well. They had grown close after his mom and Burt got married, but soon after Kurt transferred to Dalton academy, Finn noticed that Kurt was spending more and more time there, and their relationship with each other had grown smaller.

Noticing the faces of both Finn and Burt, while also see the looks on Kurt and Blaine's faces, Carole said, "Kurt, why don't you and Blaine go up to your room and take a nap or watch a movie while I deal with these two. Go get some rest and I'll call you guys back down for dinner later on."

At this, Kurt and Blaine rose from the table. Kurt took Blaine's hand and leading him towards the living room and to the stairs leading up to his bedroom. Once upstairs, Blaine and Kurt walked into Kurt's room, closed the door and went over to the bed. Kurt sat down on the bed, pulling Blaine down with him. They laid back and snuggled into each other's arms. Not once speaking a word, but both knew that the day had been long and it wasn't even over yet. Not too soon after, both were asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

It was around 5 o'clock when Blaine and Kurt started to wake up. Blaine was the first one to wake. Not too long after, Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine starring at him. Noticing this, Kurt leaned in and gave Blaine a kiss. Blaine instantly responded to it. As Blaine's hands were wrapped around Kurt's waist, Kurt started to pull Blaine's shirt up. Blaine soon too started to pull Kurt's shirt up and over his head. Not too soon after, both of their shirts were thrown on the floor.

As Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's chest and breaking away from the kiss, he said, "That was the best way someone could wake me up, and I'm especially glad it was you." He then kissed him again quickly.

"Why don't we go take a shower? Then we can go eat dinner," Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand and sat up. He then lead Kurt over to their bags and grabbed a fresh change of clothes before going into the bathroom that's connected to Kurt's room.

"How am I so lucky to have you? Since we woke up, you've been taking care of me like you do it every single day," Kurt said with a smile on his face.

"Well, I just enjoy taking care of you and it makes you happy which in return makes me happy. Plus you're the one person on this planet that I would drop everything for, just to make sure that your happy. And I know that you'd do the dame for me, so let me take care of you," Blaine sad. He the kissed Kurt lightly and starts to pull off his pants while Kurt turned on the shower. After removing all their clothes, both stepped into the shower. Blaine grabbed the shampoo bottle and put enough on his hands and then moved to work it through Kurt's hair. While he was shampooing Kurt's hair, he had the front of his body pressed up against Kurt's back, which caused a moan to escape from Kurt's mouth. That one single touch had him wanting more. After he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, he turned around and pushed Blaine up against the wall.

"You do not know how bad I want you right now," Kurt said as he started to grind up against Blaine while nipping at Blaine's neck. He was on his way to creating a huge hickey on Blaine's neck. At the same time, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. His hands started to slowly travel lower and lower until they were finally on Kurt's butt. Blaine gently squeezed it and then his fingers traveled towards Kurt's bole, where Blaine started to put one finger in. This caused Kurt to moan as he fell against Blaine, still wanting more, but the pleasure that he was feeling made him weak in the knees.

He was so close to coming right there and then, but he told himself that he needed to hold on for a while. As Blaine added a second finger inside of him, he reached down and held Blaine's manhood in his hands. He slid his hand up and down its length a few time and then started to gently pump it. He started pumping even harder as Blaine added a third finger inside him. It was so close to his breaking point that he needed to get Blaine inside him before he started coming.

"I need you in me now," Kurt said into Blaine's ear.

Having heard what Kurt said, Blaine spit on his hand and had Kurt spit on it as well and then rubbed the spit on his very hard length to create a lubricant. He then angled himself so that he could easily slide into Kurt. He touched the head of his manhood right at Kurt's hole and slowly eased in as to hurt Kurt. He stayed in the same spot for a few minutes before Kurt gave him the okay to move again. He then pushed his whole length inside Kurt. He could feel himself hitting the right place as Kurt let out another moan. He pulled half way out and slammed back in as he let out a moan.

"Blaine… faster… please!" Kurt said in a needy voice, wanting more and more.

At this, Blaine started to pull in and out even faster and harder, each time hitting the same spot, right on Kurt's prostate. Not too soon after he said, "Kurt I'm almost there."

"Me too," Kurt said as he started to pump himself as Blaine was still pushing into him.

Blaine slammed hard into Kurt one last time and both were coming; Kurt all over their stomachs while Blaine came within Kurt. It was a good thing that they were in the shower, or they would have needed to go take a shower. Pulling out of Kurt, Blaine said as he after he caught his breath, "Wow, I think that is the best time we've had so far."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine as he gave him a soft kiss. "It was the best we've had so far, and it's just going to get even better as the years go by," Kurt said. "Not let's shampoo your hair and get out of the shower before anyone comes looking for us."

They quickly finished up and were out of the bathroom, fully clothed in about 10 minutes. Surprisingly just as they were going to sit on Kurt's bed, they heard a knock at the door. Kurt got up and went to the door to see Burt standing there.

"Kurt, it's almost time for dinner, but first I wanted to talk to you guys alone, if that's ok," Burt said.

"Yeah, that's fine," Kurt said as he led his father into his room. Kurt went and sat down next to Blaine while his father sat in his computer chair.

"I am so happy for both of you. Even though I just found out that you guys are together earlier on today, I can see how much you two love each other, just by how much comfort you have around each other. I saw it when you first introduced me to Blaine and I continue to see it every time I see the two of you together. I know that what you're going to be going through these next 8 months and for the rest of your lives is going to be a lot, but from my experience it is one hundred and fifty percent worth it. Even though I only raised one child, I do that two will be a little harder, but you will have more love to give to your children. I'm here for both of you and if you any help, I'll be there as fast as I can," Burt said as he looked between Kurt and Blaine.

"Dad, you don't know how much that means to me. I'm so glad that you're supportive of us. Blaine is the one person that I truly want to spend the rest of my life with and with us both going there this at the same time, I think that it will make it even better," Kurt said as he started to tear up. He then got up and gave his father the biggest hug he could give him.

"Burt, thank you for helping both of us and it means a lot to me that you would be there for me too," Blaine said as he looked on as Kurt pulled away from his father.

"Blaine, you can call me dad, not Burt anymore. Your family to us, and I know that you two will get married at some point and I want you to start getting used to calling me dad," Burt said. He then went and gave both boys a hug at the same time.

"Why don't we go down and eat? I'm starting to get really hungry," Kurt said as he pulled away. He then proceeded to head towards his door, with his father in leading the way and his boyfriend by his side holding his hand. The joy that he was in at the moment felt like it could last a life time. He had so much love and it made him glad that he had two more people he could give that love two, even if he wouldn't get to officially meet them for another 8 months.

* * *

><p>This was a long chapter, but i wanted to include as much as i could. Hope everyone enjoys it. And as always, keep letting me know what you think so far and i'm open to some suggestions.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine and Kurt were on their way to Blaine's house to have lunch with his parents. They were afraid of what his parents would say. Blaine knew that his dad didn't accept the fact that he was gay. What would he think if his son actually had a boyfriend? What would he think about the fact that he could conceive a child? And that his boyfriend could do the same. Blaine had let Kurt drive, knowing that if he drove, it wouldn't end up well because he was already being stressed out to the point that he was glad that he didn't put any gel in his hair. If he had, his hair would be a mess due to how much he and pulled at it and ran his hands through it, trying to deal with the stress.

Noticing this, Kurt reached his hand over to Blaine's, lifted it to his lips and kissed it. "Blaine, don't stress out so much. No matter what happens, I will be right there by your side. You need to claim down, it's not good for the babies if either of us are stressing out," Kurt said while he glanced over at Blaine and still keeping his eyes mostly on the road.

"Kurt, what if they don't want anything to do with me once they find out? Where would I go? What would I do?" Blaine asked in a soft voice.

"Blaine, if anything like that happens, you can, no will live with me. We're in this together and if your parents don't want to be a part of it, then it's their own fault. You are the most compassionate and the most caring person I know, if your parents don't want to see their grandchildren grow up, then they don't deserve to be a part of our lives," Kurt said in a stern voice as to convince Blaine that he meant what he said.

"Would you really let me live with you?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I would, we've been practically living together since I transferred to Dalton, but as a couple for a month. Blaine you belong where I belong. We come together or not at all," Kurt said as he noticed that they weren't too far from Blaine's house. "We're almost there. And remember what I told you, we're in this together and we'll get through this together, not matter what the outcome may be."

Blaine looked up at the road approaching them, and felt uneasy about what would happen, but was glad that Kurt would be by his side. He was ready to tell his parents. They deserved to know the truth, no matter what it would cost him.

Kurt pulled into the driveway to the house that Blaine had grown up in. As he looked at it now, yes this was the place he grew up in, but since he started at Dalton, this place and become a stranger to him. The only time he spent more than a few days here was during the summer, and most of the time he would either find ways to get out of the house for a while, like go stay with Wes or David for a week and then he would come back and stay in his room, only surfacing out of it for food.

As the car came to a stop, Blaine looked at the house one last time before he had to go in, and he realized that even if his parents kicked him out, he still had Kurt and his family who loved him no matter what, even if they only recently found out about the two of them being together. Kurt got out of the car and came around to Blaine's side. Once they locked the car, they held hands and walked towards the door. Once at the door, they pulled their hands away and Blaine opened the door. They walked in to find his father sitting on the couch in the living room reading the newspaper while his mother looked to be watching some cooking show on TV. The moment the door closed, they looked up.

"Blaine, who did you bring with you?" His mother asked as she walked over to them.

"Mom, dad, this is Kurt. My boyfriend," Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand in his own as they stood in front of his parents.

"Oh" was all that his mother said, as his father seemed to be shocked. He had always thought that this was a phase that Blaine was in. He hadn't expected his son to bring home a boyfriend when he had been waiting for him to actually bring home a girlfriend.

"I see that you guys aren't that happy for me, but I want to let you know that Kurt brings the best things out of me. He's shown me that not everything in life will be there for you; sometimes you have to find it. He means the world to me. We've been together for a month, and since day one, I knew that I wanted him in my life forever. There was another reason I came home this weekend, Kurt and I have something to tell you, but please don't freak out too much," Blaine said. He looked over to Kurt, who nodded his head meaning that he should continue. "The real reason I brought him to meet you is because we're both pregnant. Before you ask me how we could get pregnant, I'm going to tell you. Researchers have recently found out that there are males that carry the gene to conceive and carry a child, just like a woman would. We both have this gene and are currently carrying our first two children."

The look he got from his father, told him that he wasn't anywhere near happy. He was a look of pure hate and disappointment. To hear his son say that he was not only dating a guy, but had also gotten pregnant, while getting his boyfriend pregnant made him wish that this was not his son. His son should be straight, with a girlfriend and would eventually take over his business. This person in front of him was no son of him, yes he may have the same DNA, but other than that, he meant nothing to him.

"I want you to get out of my house. Collect all of your things and get out. Anything that you leave will be thrown out. I expect you to be out within 2 hours," He said with anger in his voice.

"Ok, if that will make you happy, I will. And once I'm gone, I'm never coming back. Come on Kurt, let's get my things and then we can be out of here," Blaine said. He led Kurt upstairs to his room. An hour and fifty minutes later, each boy was holding three suitcases filled with almost all of Blaine's clothing and other things that he could not live without that he had kept at his house. His room was almost empty, he had decided to take a pillow with him, even though he already had one at Dalton, he thought that he could bring it to Kurt's house. He had put his guitar in its case and set it by the door, so that he didn't forget about it. Everything that had been in his desk was now either in his bags or on the floor because he didn't need it. His book shelves were halfway empty because he decided to only take the books that he knew Kurt didn't have. He had grabbed most of his CD's and DVD's, along with his alarm clock and his favorite posters that hung on the wall. The room looked as if no one had lived there for a while.

The two boys backed out of the room and made their way downstairs, taking one step at a time. Once at the front door, Blaine took one last look before leaving it all for good. He opened the front door and stepped out into the cool air around him. Making his way to Kurt's car and opening up the back. After they put everything in, Blaine took one last look at his childhood home before telling Kurt that it was ok to leave now. That he was ready for something more meaningful to him. He belonged with Kurt and where ever Kurt lived, he lived.

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone one who has either reviewed, favorited, followed or added me as one of their favorite authors. I'm glad that so many people enjoy my stories, it makes me want to write even more. Hopefully tomorrow i'll put up the next chapter. I also will be writting another new story abotu Klaine, so be on the look outs for that, until next time, enjoy! :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

The weekend had passed and both boys were back in their dorm at Dalton Academy. Since Blaine's parents had already paid for a full year of tuition, he was allowed to stay until the end of the year, but after that, he wasn't even sure what he or Kurt would do, because he knew that Kurt's family didn't have enough money for them to come back next year. With two babies on the way, then needed to save as much money as possible. They would most likely not go back to school, because by then, they would defiantly be showing and they didn't want the whole world knowing about them and the fact that they both got pregnant.

Instead of continuing to worry about whether or not they would come back to school next year, Blaine focused his thoughts on the fact that they had to tell the Warblers today and he really didn't want them finding out. Both he and Kurt had originally agreed to tell them, but sitting on his bed, thinking about what might happen and who might find out after that, he was scared of what they would think.

Kurt had been lying on his bed, trying to get some rest when he ran to their bathroom to throw up for what felt like the millionth time. Seeing his boyfriend rush into the bathroom, he followed and sat down on the floor, gently running his hand up and down Kurt's back. Once Kurt was down, they leaned against the wall like they do whenever either of them had to throw up. Blaine decided to bring up his thoughts to Kurt about telling the Warblers as they were sitting there.

"Kurt, I've been thinking about it, and I really don't want to Warblers finding out about this. Is there any possible way that we could not tell them. Maybe tell them after we end the school year or something, just not right now, please," Blaine said.

"I was actually thinking the same thing; I'm just not ready for some many people to know yet. I want this to be something that we can keep between us, our family, Wes and David. I feel like we would be better at keeping these children safe if not that many people knew about it," Kurt said as he rested his hands on their stomachs and gently rubbed them, which comforted them both.

"So should we get Wes and David over here and tell them we don't want to tell the Warblers, and then you can call the family and tell them that the Warblers won't know about this and to not mention it to anyone but us or Wes and David," Blaine said as he put his arms around Kurt.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Do you want to text them while I give dad a call?" Kurt asked as he started to get up to his feet. He reached his hand out for Blaine to take and helped him off the ground.

"Sure, that finds alright with me," Blaine said as they walked back into their room.

Ten minutes later, Kurt had ended the call with his dad, informing him of their decision. While Wes and David had just knocked on the door. Kurt noticed two presents in their hands but decided to ask about them until after they told Wes and David their decision.

"So why did you guys want to see us?" David asked as he sat down on the chair at Kurt's desk.

"We've been thinking, and we don't want to tell the Warblers about our situation. Right now we just feel like if we told them, that it would end up getting around and we just don't and shouldn't have to deal with too much extra stress. I guess we just want to keep this between the few people that we've told," Blaine said as he looked at his two friends.

"Well, if that's your decision, than we won't force you to tell anyone. But since we're here, we brought you guys something." Wes said as he handed over the presents to Kurt and Blaine, giving them each one.

Blaine and Kurt opened the presents to find a white baby blanket; with **I love my Uncle David** written on one side, and when they flipped it over it said **I love my daddies**. This brought Kurt to smile as tears started to escape from his eyes as Blaine gushed that they were the best and cutest thing he had even seen. The noticed that there was something else still in the box. They each found a plastic gravel, but it was actually a rattle that Wes had found at , when they looked at it, the handle said **I love my Uncle Wes and Gravels**. Even though everyone had pretended to hate the fact that Wes pretty much cared his gravel around everywhere, they were happy with the gift from him, because it was so original.

With tears in his eyes, Kurt said, "Guys, thank you. You don't know how much this means to me, to us. We hadn't even thought about shopping for these two," He pointed to their stomachs as he said that last part. "Thank you, we will be so happy to finally use these in 8 months when these we're graced with two new beautiful human beings."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt as he said this, and felt so damn happy. With everything that had happened on the weekend, he was truly happy. He and Kurt would be great parents, great daddies, he thought as a smile started to form on his face.

"Yes, thanks, and what Kurt says is true, this means so much to us. We hadn't even expected to get gifts from anyone until we had a baby shower later on, but just the fact that you guys decided to do this now makes me so happy and thankful that I have you guys as best friends," Blaine said.

"You're welcome, and it wasn't any problem. Anyways, Wes had been dying to order something off of this website that he found that sells almost anything and everything about gravels. I swear, watching him stare at the computer with drool running down his chin is the funniest thing a person could ever see," David said with a laugh.

"Well, who else would get them baby things that dealt with gravels? Since you didn't, their family didn't, and I was the only one left," Wes said.

"You guys are too funny. Kurt, let's put these in the closet, and then we can put them in safe keeping the next time we go home," Blaine said.

"Ok," Kurt said as he handed Blaine the box he held and watched as Blaine went to put them away. "Do you guys mind if I take a nap before Warbler rehearsal?"

"Not at all, actually, I might join you," Blaine said as he came back into the room.

"And that is our cue to leave. Get some rest and try to come to rehearsal on time," Wes said as he dragged David out of the room, leaving Kurt and Blaine behind. The two still in the room, decided to lie down on Blaine's bed. Within the next ten minutes, both boys were fast asleep; dreaming of what life would be like in a few years time from now.


	12. Chapter 12

Both Kurt and Blaine were able to finish the school year without anyone finding out about the fact that they were both pregnant. They were now finishing off their 3rd month into the pregnancies and were just starting to show. Thankfully, they wouldn't be seeing anyone besides their family during the summer. They did not want anyone to find out. Neither boy minded the fact that they didn't go anywhere at all, all they cared about was that they were together.

At some point, Kurt stopped talking to his friends from New Directions, afraid that they would want to see him and come over to his house, only to find him with Blaine, who they didn't know too much about and the fact that both their stomachs started to show more and more each day. Whenever the New Directions would ask Finn about why Kurt's not talking to them, he would always change the conversation to a different topic, not sure what to tell them, because he wasn't going to spill his brother's secret. It wasn't his secret to tell and after the amount of time he had spent to gain Kurt's trust, he wasn't going to ruin it with one slip of the tongue.

Since Finn wouldn't tell the New Directions what was going on, they decided to just show up at the house, without letting Finn in on their plan to find out what was going on with their friend and find out why they couldn't know about it. Let's just say, none of them expected the long day ahead of them to be as dramatic and surprising as it was. They had arrived at in front of the Hudmel house, or the Hudmelson house as Blaine and Kurt liked to call it, ever since Blaine moved in. They were walking towards the door, when they noticed an extra car in the driveway. Why would there be an extra car in the drive way? Who does the car belong to? Everyone was getting anxious to find out what was going on.

That morning, Carole had made a nice breakfast for the family, seeing as how Kurt and Blaine had finally stopped the daily throwing up. This made both boys happy, and soon they were eating more food that Finn and Burt combined.

Noticing the amount of food his brother and boyfriend were eating, Finn said, "Dudes, why are you eating so much, even I'm not eating that much."

"Finn, we're each eating for two people, we're allowed to each as much as we want. And plus I'm hungry, and when I'm hungry, so is my daughter," Kurt said.

Kurt and Blaine had found out that Kurt was carrying their daughter while Blaine was carrying their son. This news they had found out was so close to perfect. Kurt had always wanted a daughter of his own. Someone who he could make a million cute outfits for; be able to design the cutest bedroom for. Blaine also loved the fact that he was carrying their son, someone he could teach sports to, but he also wanted to teach him how to play the guitar eventually.

Since the house only had one extra room, they had decided to use that as a bedroom for the babies. Kurt had already gotten to work on designing it. Half of it would be a place fit for a princess because he knew he was going to spoil his daughter with almost everything girly and cute. The other half of the room would be designed to look like a knight's castle. Since the doorway was in the middle of the room, they would use that as a door to the castle, half gray, half pink. The right side of the room would belong to their daughter while the left for their son. Even thought Kurt could not paint the walls himself, he had asked Wes and David to help Carole, Burt and Finn paint, while Kurt and Blaine stayed away from the smell the paint would give off. Since Carole was a pretty good artist, she had loved the idea of being able of painting the room for her grandchildren. While everyone else had been painting the day before, Kurt and Blaine had been shopping online to find furniture for the newly painted room.

Thinking about what Kurt said, Blaine said, "Well at least we have an excuse to eat this much food, you eat double this amount in only two meals."

"Well, I'm sorry if I also get hungry and that I like to eat," Finn said as Kurt was starting to laugh.

Carole and Burt looked on at the scene, finding it wonderful that they boys got along so well. They had been curious as to how Finn would really react to everything going on with Kurt and Blaine. So far, he had been more than supportive and caring. He always made sure that the two were comfortable and if they needed anything, to just tell him. He even offered to go out shopping for them, which was a surprise to everyone, seeing as how Finn didn't really like the idea of shopping. So every few weeks, Kurt would give Finn a slip of paper, telling Finn which stores to go to, what sizes to get and even gave him pictures of what the clothing looked like. Since their stomachs had started growing, their clothes hadn't, so every few weeks they would need bigger clothes.

Everyone was just getting up from finishing breakfast when the door bell rang. They thought this was odd, usually if Wes and David came over, they just walked right though the door, not bothering to knock or ring the door bell, because they were there so offend, that they were like brothers to the boys in the house. Who else could be at the door if it wasn't Wes or David?

"I'll go get the door, you guys just stay here, just in case it's someone who you guys don't want to find out about the secret," Finn said as he left the room and went to the door.

He opened the door to find the members of New Directions standing in front of them. Why were they here, they shouldn't be here. Finn decided to step onto the porch and close the front door behind him. Looking at everyone in front of him and folding his arms across his chest, he said, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Since you haven't told us what's going on with Kurt, we decided to just come here and find out for ourselves," Rachel said.

"Well no one is going in the house but me. You guys cannot be here. What's going on with Kurt is his decision on whether he wants to tell anyone, and so far, he doesn't want anyone knowing. Now I'm respecting my brother and not telling you guys because if it got out, it would crush Kurt. So when Kurt himself is ready to tell you guys, you will be told, but until then, don't try to contact him. We're all busy and I don't want Kurt to worry even more if he finds out that you guys won't stop pestering me about this. For now, respect Kurt and leave him along. He was beside everyone when he was at McKinley and never truly judged any of us. Return him the favor and stay out of his business," Finn said as he starred at the group of friends in front of him.

"What could be so big that he doesn't want anyone finding out about it?" Santana said. "Just tell us and then we'll be on our way."

"Like I've already said, Kurt doesn't want anyone knowing and that's the way it's going to stay. Now I want every single one of you gone within the next five minutes. If you want to see me, just send me a text or call me and I'll meet you somewhere. But I do not want to see anyone coming near our house," Finn said as he started to open the door and go back inside the house, leaving the group still out on the porch.

Finn walked into the living room and thankfully the curtains were closed and noticed Kurt and Blaine sitting together on the couch, with one had on their stomach while the other held onto their lover's hand.

"Who was at the door?" Blaine asked as Finn sat down on the chair next to the couch.

"It was the New Directions. They wanted to know what was going on, but I told them that they would find out when you were ready to tell. After that, I told them to respect you and leave and to not come back here anytime soon," Finn said as he looked between Kurt and Blaine.

"Thanks Finn," Kurt said. "I really don't want them knowing and it just annoys me that they won't take the hint that I don't want to be them to see me or Blaine."

"Well, that's why I'm here, to keep the unwanted from seeing you. Whatever it takes to keep them away, I'll do it in a heartbeat. I'd rather have you guys happy and hopeful rather than annoyed and mad," Finn said.

"Finn, that means a lot to us, thank you," Kurt said. "Now if you will excuse us, we are going to do some more online shopping for furniture." Kurt got up off the couch as Blaine got up with him. Hands still linked together, left the room and headed upstairs. They had ended up finding a pretty white crib for their daughter for a reasonable price, and while Kurt had decided that he wanted to make her sheets himself. They still hadn't found what they considered the perfect crib for their son, but they decided to search some more the next day. They already had dressers and a changing table. They were on their way to finding almost everything that was perfect for their children and neither boy could wait to spoil either one of them.


	13. Chapter 13

After the New Direction's left the Hudmelson property, they decided to meet up at Breadstix, to figure out a way to find out what was going on. What could be wrong with Kurt that he doesn't want any of his friends to know? How big is it that Finn happens to be really protective about it? Similar thoughts were running through each member's head. They all sat around a table in the corner, figuring out a plan to get into the house and see what's going on.

"Wait, what if we ask Finn what days he's free this week, and then someone will be able to get him out of the house, while the rest of us go to see what's wrong?" Rachel said.

"That's actually a good idea. Let's do that. I could invite Finn and the guys to my house for a video game marathon and the girls could go see what's going on," Artie said.

"For once, Man-hands has a good idea, I've very surprised. So when should we do this?" Santana asked.

"I'll text Finn now and see what he says," Artie says as he pulls out his phone and types away. After a few minutes he gets a reply,** I'm free tomorrow, can't wait!** "We'll do it tomorrow, which doesn't leave us much time, let's get out of here. Why don't the girls meet up somewhere before going to the Hudmel house and I'll text you when Finn arrives at my house."

The next day, Finn left his house at 10am, which was early for him to be up, but since Kurt and Blaine had a doctor's appointment, everyone in the house had gotten up early. Carole and Burt where going to take them to the appointment, which left the day free for Finn to enjoy with his friends. Once Finn was at Artie's house, he was shoved towards the closest controller and roped into playing for Artie while he went into the kitchen quick.

Artie wheeled himself into his kitchen, then pulled out his phone and texted the girls saying that Finn was at his house. He immediately got a reply of thanks. He then went back into the living room and started to enjoy his part of the plan to find out what was really going on at the Hudmel house.

The girls pulled up to the house to find two of the four car's that had been there yesterday gone. One was Burt's car, while the other was the mysterious car that was there yesterday. Whose car could it belong to, and why was it at the Hudmel house. The girls walked up to the house and rang the bell a few times. After five minutes of waiting, Santana said, "Well if no one is answering, they are either, not home, sleeping or having sex. Why don't we go in and snoop around a bit?"

She then pulled the door open and stepped into the house, with the other girls hesitantly following her. "How about we all separate and look around the house, and see if there are any hints as to what's going on? Quinn, Mercedes, Brittany and I will look upstairs while Rachel and Tina, you guys stay down here and look," Santana said as he headed towards the stairs. "Quinn, you go look in Kurt's room, Brittany, go look in Finn's room, Mercedes, go look in the guest room, and I'll look in the bathroom."

They separated and went to their respective places to look. Mercedes walked into what she had expected to be the guest room, but it did not look like the same as the last time she had been in it. Now there was a castle painted on the walls, as if it was meant to be a kid's room, with a white dresser on the pink side of the room, and a gray dresser on the gray side of the room. In the middle of the room there was a changing table. She walked over to the changing table, to find two gravels, which happened to be baby rattles. Next to it, there were two baby blankets. One said **I love my Uncle David** while the other said **I love my daddies**. Looking at them, she wondered what could be going on. She pulled her camera out and quickly took a picture of everything she had found. When she looked closely at the gravels, they said **I love my Uncle Wes and Gravels**. This she found very strange, who was this Wes and David. She was hoping it didn't mean David Karofsky.

As Mercedes was checking out the guest room, Quinn went into Kurt's room to find it a mess, which wasn't normal for Kurt. The bed looked like more than one person slept in it to the point where there was an imprint of two bodies left, very close together too. She went over to the garage can, and saw many used condoms, which meant that Kurt was having sex, but who was he doing it with. She went into his closet expecting to find several of his best clothing in the front, but instead, they weren't there. On one side, there were clothes that looked to be about Kurt's style, but they looked too big for Kurt, who was basically a stick, or what he had thought he should still look like. On the other side, the clothes were around the same sizes, but a totally different style, something that Kurt would never wear. This she found weird, why would Kurt have clothes in his closet that isn't his style, unless he had someone living with him, but who was it. She went to the back of the closet, to find all of Kurt's normal clothes, neatly stuffed into boxes. Why were Kurt's clothes in boxes? She took out her camera and took a picture of everything in the closet and then went back into the bedroom and took a picture of the bed, and the garage can. She went over to the night stand and pulled it open to find bottles of lube and two different boxes of condoms, two different sizes. Why would he have more than one bottle of lube and why were there two different sizes of condoms? This defiantly showed that Kurt was obviously having sex, due to the condom boxes being half empty each and there was an open bottle of lube. She took a picture of the evidence and went back into the hall to wait for everyone else.

Meanwhile, Santana went into the bathroom to have a look around. She saw not only hairspray on the counter, but also hair gel. She knew that Kurt almost refused to put hair gel in his hair, so she started to wonder who it belonged to. She went looking through the cabinet to find pre-natal vitamins. Wait, why would Kurt have pre-natal vitamins? There were different bottles, one labeled for Kurt Hummel and the other labeled for a Blaine Anderson. Wait, who was Blaine Anderson? And why would Kurt have these, men couldn't conceive children. She took a picture of them and then opened them up to take picture of the pills inside, hoping that Quinn might know a little about what these meant, seeing as how she had been pregnant last year. She then went over to the rack of magazines by the toilet, finding mostly issues of Vogue, but also finding some magazines labeled: **What to expect when you're expecting**, **The Guide to Parenting**, **Teenage Pregnancies**, and **What it's like to raise twins**. Even though Blaine and Kurt were each carrying one of their children, they had thought that it was almost equivalent to raising twins, so they decided to pick up the last magazine, while Carole had given them the other three. Of course Santana didn't know about this, so she took a picture of them all and put them back. She then left and went into the hall to find Quinn out in the hall already.

Brittany had gone into Finn's room, to find it a mess as usual. She went over to his desk to look at what may be on it, in hopes of finding something out. She found something that looked like a card for a baby and a list of ideas Finn had written down. The list goes as follows:

_**What to get for Kurt and Blaine's Baby shower**_

_**Baby Clothes**_

_**Baby bottles**_

_**Baby binkies**_

_**Baby blankets**_

_**Baby toys**_

_**Baby Diapers**_

_**Baby's my first book (2)**_

_**Baby bath and soaps**_

_**Diaper bag**_

_**Baby monitor**_

Brittany wondered why Finn would be throwing Kurt and someone named Blaine, a Baby shower. Was the stork bringing them a baby? This made he want to know what was going on, why hadn't anyone been told about this. She took out her camera and took a picture of the list. She then took a picture of the card. She left Finn's room and found the rest waiting out in the hall for here. They headed downstairs to meet up with Rachel and Tina.

Rachel and Tina had gone into the kitchen to look at the food supply, which seemed to be more than normally. It was probably three times bigger than they had known the Hudmels to keep in the house. They noticed that none of Kurt's healthy food was in the fridge, which was odd, because that's the only thing Kurt would eat at home. They then looked on the counters to find a cook book labeled: **Great recipes for those who are expecting**, this made both of the girls wonder what was going on. Who in the house was expecting? Since Rachel's dad's were gay, she knew that there was a carrier gene, but neither of her dad's had it, but this made her wonder if this cook book was for Carole or for Kurt. They took a few pictures of the evidence and went into the living room to look at the DVD's, to see if they could find any clues. They found some movie's that they knew Kurt would never dare watching, but neither would anyone in the house would watch them or at least that's what they thought.

After thirty minutes of searching, everyone meet in the front hall. "Let's get out of here and we can meet up at someone's house to discuss the evidence with the guys and see if they might have any ideas," Rachel said as she headed toward the door. They were off of the property only about ten minutes before Kurt, Burt, Carole and Blaine had come back. They barely got away with what they had done, but were glad they didn't get caught, because they knew that if they had, Finn would get pissed at them. They were even more afraid of what Kurt would say if had found them, but thankfully, they were safe.

Tina texted Mike and told him to tell the guys that they found evidence and would meet up at someone's house tomorrow to talk about it, until then, to keep Finn busy. She soon got a reply of, ok, Puck said to meet at his house tomorrow at 1pm. Mike had told the guys this as he asked Finn to go in the kitchen to get some food, thankfully, Finn, being hungry all the time, went and did as Mike asked, leaving Mike the opportunity to tell the guys what Tina had told him, and this is when Puck had suggested his house. All were curious to find out what was going on with Kurt and why Finn was so protective of him. They only had to wait until the next day, but the next day felt like it would take forever to get to.


	14. Chapter 14

"So from what I've found out, it shows that Kurt and this Blaine Anderson guy are most likely his boyfriend, this person is living with him, there is a ready supply of lube and condoms, in two different sizes, which means that they're having plenty of sex, and seem to be switching places due to the different sizes. And the clothes in Kurt's closest are nowhere near Kurt's side, and all his normal clothes are in boxes at the back of the closet. There are also clothes, around the same size as the one's Kurt had hanging up, but nowhere near Kurt's style, so they must be Blaine's," Quinn said to the group in around her as they listened to her.

The members of New Directions minus Finn had gathered at Rachel's house the day after to discuss what everyone found out and what could possibly going on. Tina and Rachel had already explained the evidence they had found. Not everyone was surprised at how there was more food in the house. Puck had explained that over the summer, since Finn was home more than normally, he tended to eat more food.

"Well, when I went into the bathroom upstairs I not only found pre-natal vitamins with Kurt's name on them, but also Blaine's as well. And with the magazines, there were at least four about parenting. One was about teenage pregnancies, another was about raising twins, and the others talked about what you would expect during a pregnancy or afterwards," Santana said to help support Quinn's evidence.

"So when I went into the guest room, it didn't look like what I expected to find. Everything was different. The room was basically fit and laid out for a little kid's room. Once side was painted as a pink castle and the other side was a gray castle. There were two dressers in the room, and a changing table, which means it's meant for a baby or two. Underneath the first level of the changing table, there were a few things that I found interesting. There were to blankets, one said **I love my Uncle David** and the other said **I love my daddies**. And there was also two baby rattles, except they're not the normal baby rattles, they were in the shape of a gravel and **I love my Uncle Wes and Gravels **written on the side. I don't know who the person David and Wes are, but I believe the daddies indicate towards Kurt and this Blaine character," Mercedes said as she looked at the group.

"Wow, this is very interesting. It sounds like Hummel got himself a boyfriend and managed to not only get knocked up himself, but it sounds like he knocked up someone else too. And who ever this person his, they've been together for a while, in order for them to already have clothes that are too big for Kurt's normal size. And you know that he's as small as a twig," Puck said.

"How did Kurt of all people manage to do all that, and not tell any of us?"Mike asked as he looked around and thought of what he had just heard.

"I have no clue how, but there's complete evidence, and everything is pointing to that direction. And it's not like Kurt could of gotten a girl pregnant, we all know that he's gay, and would never kiss a girl," Artie said.

"Well, Kurt kissed me last year, but that was all. After that, he went back to being a dolphin. Oh and when I went into Finn's room, I found a list that Finn had made," Brittany said as she pulled the picture of the list up on her phone for everyone to see.

"Oh wow, so this really is true. What should we do about it?" Tina asked.

"The only thing that I can come up with is either we tell them we know and try to help them or we just let them come to us when they're ready," Quinn said. "When I was pregnant, I was scared of what everyone would think of me, of how I would be treated differently, whether good or bad. If we do tell them, we would need to let them know that they have our full support and that it doesn't change the way we look at them or think about them,"

"Quinn has got a point there. It would be better to just leave it be and let them have the chance to come to us when they're ready," Sam said.

"If that's what we're going to do, then I guess we'll have to wait, I just hope they'll come to us soon, I miss Kurt," Mercedes said.

"We all miss Kurt. We haven't seen him since sectionals, and even then, we didn't really get a chance to hang out," Tina said.

The group decided to go their separate ways while waiting for the day that Kurt would come to them, until then, they had each other to talk to if they started to miss Kurt too much or want to go tell him that they knew about everything, or what they assumed was everything.

While the group had been talking about what they thought was going on with Kurt, the Hudmelson house hold were enjoying a day in as a family. Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch in front of the TV watching their favorite Disney movies while cuddled together. Carole and Burt were sitting together on the couch opposite of them, while Finn took the chair in between the two couches. Normally Finn wasn't the type to watch Disney movies, but he saw how happy these movies had made Kurt and Blaine, so he decided to join in and see what was so good about them.

They were laughing at a funny scene when Kurt felt something in his stomach, as if something tried to kick him from inside. Since he had been reading the parenting magazines, he had known about what he would be experiencing. He grabbed Blaine's hand and set it on his stomach, where he had felt the kick. Blaine looked confused for a few seconds. Why would Kurt me sticking my hand on his stomach? He then felt something bump against his hand. He gasped and asked, "What was that?"

"Blaine, honey, that was our daughter kicking you and letting you know that she loves her daddy," Kurt said as he looked at Blaine.

"Really, that's her?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, and if you had read the parenting magazines like I told you, you would have already known what that was in the first place," Kurt said.

"Ok, I see what you mean. By the way, have I told you how much I love you?" Blaine said as he looked into Kurt's eyes.

"Not within the last hour, but it's always nice to hear. And I love you too," Kurt said. He then gave Blaine a kiss. After pulling away, he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and watched the rest of the movie.

During this whole little scene, Carole, Burt and Finn looked on as they saw the love radiating from the two boys. Carole and Burt started to wonder when these two would get married. They had been meaning to ask them for a while, but always seemed to wait a little longer each time. After the movie ended, they decided to finally ask.

"So, have you guys decided on whether you're going to get married?"Carole asked.

"Well, we were thinking about it, but if we did, it would have to be soon. I don't want to get married when we're almost ready to bring these babies into the world, so if would have to be now or afterwards," Kurt said as he held Blaine's hand in his own.

"Why don't you guys get married next week? We can find someone who will come to the house and also keep the secret," Burt said as he looked from Kurt to Blaine.

"That's actually not a bad idea dad, but what would we wear?" Blaine asked.

Kurt starred at him like he was dumb and said, "Blaine, honey, you have seemed to forget that I know everything there is to know about fashion and I can either send Finn out to get what we would need or Carole and I come make something for the both of us. Dad and Finn still have their tuxedos from Dad and Carole's wedding, and Carole probably has a beautiful dress up in her closest, if not, she can go buy something nice."

"Well I guess we're having a wedding next week," Burt said. He then left the room to go make some phone calls. The others were left to wonder how the week would turn out and what if would be like. Kurt and Blaine were finally getting married. It really was true. It had all seemed like a dream come true to the boys, even if Blaine's parents didn't accept what was happening, he was still happy and he would be even happier with Kurt as his husband.


	15. Chapter 15

It was the first day of school, if they had gone that is, they decided that they didn't want to go back to school, at Dalton or McKinley. They would wait another year and eventually just go to college instead of finishing high school. Their stomachs were growing bigger and bigger every day, which meant that they would continue to need bigger clothes. Since they were already so big, most of the time, someone else in the house would have to help them get up off of most surfaces. Either Carole or Burt would stay in the house with them, not wanting to leave them alone just in case anything bad happened. They're doctor had also told them to try to limit the amount of times they went up and down the stairs. Most of the day was spent up in their room in bed, watching movies.

They were currently watching Mulan; while Kurt rested his head next to Blaine's on the head board, their hands linked and legs right next to each other's. Kurt and been thinking of names about what they should call their children, many names had come to mind, but he hadn't voiced them to Blaine yet. So he decided to do it now, "Blaine, what do you think we should name the babies?"

"I've been thinking of a few things, but I wasn't sure what you would think. I actually wanted to name our daughter after your mom; Elizabeth is such a pretty name. I feel like I would be better connected to your mother by naming her after someone who gave me you. Without you, I wouldn't have my soul mate, or the two beautiful children that are growing inside of us," Blaine said as he looked into Kurt's eyes. He noticed that they started to tear up, but he could tell that they were happy tears, as Kurt was smiling.

"Blaine, you don't know how much that means to me. And no matter what, you will always be connected to her, because you have me. And I'm so thankful that I have you and these two bundles of joy. But we still need a middle name," Kurt said as he wiped the tears away.

"What about Elizabeth Grace Hummel-Anderson? Does that sound fitting for our little princess?" Blaine asked.

"I like it. Now we need a name for our son," Kurt said.

"What about Draco Sirius Hummel-Anderson?"Blaine asked with his puppy dog eyes staring at Kurt.

"Really, you want to name our son after two Harry Potter characters?" Kurt asked.

"Yes! Please Kurt, it would mean so much to me. You know that they're my favorite Harry Potter characters. Please!" Blaine said as he tried to convince Kurt.

"Give me one reason why we should name our son Draco Sirius?" Kurt ordered.

"Well, for one you love me and would never say no to me and it's something that I've always wanted to name my son since I started watching the Harry Potter movies," Blaine said.

One look at Blaine's face made Kurt give in. "Fine, we can name our son Draco Sirius, if it will make you happy," Kurt said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, and Kurt this means a lot to me. I'm so proud to have you as my husband. I can't believe we've been married for almost a mouth and a half. And in another two months we'll be proud parents of Elizabeth Grace and Draco Sirius Hummel-Anderson. And I'm so glad that they allowed us to set up our sea sections for the same time on the same day. It would be as if we're having twins, even if they weren't carried together," Blaine said as he remembered both their wedding day and the doctor agreeing to let them have their children at the same time. It was a good thing that their doctor's twin offered to work on one of them as the other was worked on by their original doctor.

They had gotten married on July 31st, the date making Blaine happy because it was not only the day he would be joined in marriage with Kurt, but also Harry Potter's birthday. It had been one of the best days of his life. Kurt looked beautiful despite having a rounded belly, but since Blaine's stomach was also as rounded as Kurt's, and the fact that their children were inside them, made them happy. It had only been a small wedding within the Hudmelson household. Burt had gotten one of his buddies that he trusted to run the ceremony while Finn, Carole and Burt were witnesses for them. It was a happy day for the family and nothing could have been better.

Now, a month and a half later, Kurt and Blaine were seven months pregnant and had scheduled their sea sections for November seventh. They were happy as could be and could wait to be parents. They had fallen into a comfortable silence after discussing the names for their children. Eventually they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

Since Carole had been staying home with them, she would check up on them once every few hours. She was checking up on them a little while after they had fallen asleep. She looked at them and noticed how adorable they looked cuddled into each other's arms. Kurt had one hand on Blaine's stomach while Blaine had one hand on Kurt's stomach. Kurt's head was rested on Blaine's shoulder; their feet were tangled together over the blankets. She went into the closet in the hallway and took out a blanket that she could lay over them.

After laying the blanket over them, she gave each of them a kiss on the forehead, being so proud to call them her sons, even if they weren't biologically related to her. These two had been through so much together, and even more before they met. Both had been through teasing and bullying before they meet. Once they met, Blaine helped Kurt out so much before and while Kurt was at Dalton. Even though she didn't know they were together at first, she could tell that they were meant for each other. They cared so much for each other and would put their life in danger in order to protect the other. When Blaine's parents kicked him out, Kurt had been there to support Blaine tell him that the world wasn't ending and that it was his parents lose. If they refused to be a part of their grandchildren's lives, then they simply wouldn't be a part of it.

Seeing these two, finally happy and at peace, it made Carole happy that even though out all the hard times in their lives, they had found each other and fallen in love. These two loved each other more than Kurt loved his clothes, and she knew that took a lot. Kurt had always been attached to his clothes, even before she met Kurt; Burt had told her how Kurt had always made sure his clothing was the best and in season, while never wearing the same outfit two days in a row. These two boys fit together like a puzzle. Once it was put together, it was never taken a part, and nothing could hurt it.


	16. Chapter 16

The anticipation in the Hudmelson household was increasingly growing as the days until Kurt and Blaine's children would be born. They were now in their eighth month of the pregnancies. The guest room was all finished for the children, including their names above their dressers, which Kurt had decided to add in once they came up with their names.

Both Kurt and Blaine had gained a wobble to their walk. With all the extra weight, their backs were killing them and sleep was almost impossible. Not only that, but the babies had been kicking a lot lately, meaning that not only were they losing sleep because they could get comfortable, but also they were longing sleep because they babies seemed to stay up at night and sleep most of the day. Carole had taken to helping them during the night if needed, while Burt stayed with them during the day and Finn on the weekends. Since they couldn't even lift themselves off of anything, they needed all the help they could get. Wes and David would drive down almost every day after school so that Burt could go to work, while Carole came home to sleep.

Since the New Directions and Warblers hadn't been told about the pregnancies and the fact that Kurt and Blaine are together, let alone, married, the family plus Wes and David decided to throw them a baby shower. It was scheduled for this afternoon. It was currently a Saturday, Blaine and Kurt were up in their room attempting to get some rest, while everyone else was down stairs trying to get everything ready. They had an hour before they would go get Blaine and Kurt and help them come down stairs.

The living room was decorated with streamers of pink and blue. There was a banner on the wall which said: **Congratulations Blaine and Kurt!** Underneath the sign, was a table set up with the presents. Next to the presents, was a cake that Carole had made earlier on in the day. The cake had a little princess with a knight standing right next to the princess, with a king on each side of them, representing Kurt and Blaine's little family. The cake was trimmed with a mix of pink and blue frosting, while in the background of the family, there was a little castle. Below the people, was written: **Kurt, Elizabeth, Draco and Blaine**, and underneath that was: **The Hummel- Anderson's**. It was a clue little cake, which everyone knew that Kurt and Blaine would love, considering how much their family meant to them. Even this little baby shower would mean so much to them, their family had been taking care of them through this whole thing and they continued to help and would always be there.

Feeling that everything was perfect, Carole told Burt, Wes, David and Finn to go up and help Blaine and Kurt out of bed and down the stairs. She knew that they would complain that they didn't always need help, but she didn't trust them going down the stairs by themselves, one little missed step could cause them to fall and who knows what would happen to the baby they were carrying, and if both of them fell at the same time, it would be even worse, so she insisted that they needed help.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, she finally heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She got up off the couch and quickly made sure everything was just right. There was a pile of presents on the table, plus a few bigger one's in the kitchen, which she had left in there so that neither Kurt nor Blaine would see them yet. She looked over to the stairs to see Burt and Finn supporting Kurt while Wes and David supported Blaine, and then walked them over to the couch to get comfortable.

Looking around him, Kurt saw all the decorations, and he instantly knew what was going on, Blaine on the other hand, was a little confused. "What's going on? Why did you insist that we needed to come down stairs?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, honey, look around. What do you see?" Kurt said, hoping to get Blaine to realize what was going on.

Looking around he noticed the Congratulations sign. "Well I see a Congratulations sign, but what are they congratulating us for?" Blaine said as he was still clueless.

"Blaine, they are throwing us a baby shower. See all the blue and pink streamers, the presents over on the table," Kurt said as he looked at Blaine. Turning to Carole he said, "You guys really didn't need to do this for us, but thank you, it means a lot to us."

"Kurt, we would do this in a heartbeat, just to see you two happy. I know what it's like to be pregnant, and I know that even thought everyone was always doing everything for me; it helped me see how much everyone cared. This is our way of showing you two that we're still here and you deserve the best you can get," Carole said. "Now let's get this party started. Would you guys like to eat the cake first or open presents?"

"I'm feeling hungry and Draco wants some cake," Blaine said as he rested his free hand on his stomach, where Draco was kicking him hard.

"I think his sister wants cake too, she won't stop kicking. It's as if the mention of cake woke her up," Kurt said as he too rested his free hand on his stomach.

"Good choice, I'm also hungry," Finn said as he starred at the cake.

"Finn, you know that we're the ones with the children inside of us, the ones who are currently craving cake, so before you even touch that, it's ours," Blaine said. He then licked his lips while looking at the cake.

"I know, but you know I'm always hungry. But I won't touch it, I'm too afraid of what you would do to me if I did, though you can't really move off of the couch without any help, and you walk as slow as a penguin," Finn said.

"Watch what you're saying Finn," Kurt warned as he starred at his brother. "I still have enough blackmail on you, so if you dare touch that cake, I'm not afraid to share some of my knowledge with everyone."

"Fine, I'll leave the cake alone," Finn said as he backed up while putting his hands up into the air, to show that he was innocent.

Throughout the little brotherly argument, Carole had started to cut the cake, while Burt, Wes and David laughed at the way the other boys were acting. Sometimes it was highly amusing to watch the three of them go back and forth, yet Finn always lost these arguments. Kurt and Blaine would always be on the same side, and eventually Kurt would mention blackmail and that would shut Finn up right away.

After eating the cake, Carole started to hand the boys some of the presents. After opening everything, finding that Finn had gotten them two baby tubes with a much of baby soap and dish clothes inside, Wes and David had chipped in together to get them car seats, so that they would be able to take the babies home from the hospital. Burt and Carole had given them a few sets of baby bottles, along with formula and diapers. Then after they had opened the presents, Wes and David had rolled in the last two presents that Carole had hidden in the kitchen. There in from of them, were two rolling high chairs. Kurt and Blaine couldn't believe their eyes; they must have cost a fortune. Everything they received didn't look cheap, so their family and best friends must have spent a great deal of money on everything.

Close to tears, Kurt said, "Guys, thank you so much. This means a lot to me. It makes me happy that my babies now have a place to eat and be carried home from the hospital in. Thank you," He then reached his hands out and said, "Carole, can you come give me a hug? You've done so much and I'm beyond thankful."

"Of course honey," Carole said as she walked over towards Kurt. She helped him off the couch and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug. As they were hugging, Blaine started to feel tired and looked at Wes and David to single that he needed help getting up.

"Kurt, babe, let's go get some more sleep, I think Draco is finally asleep and it would be the best opportunity for me to get some sleep as well and you know that I can never sleep without you beside me," Blaine said after Wes and David helped him up.

"Okay, that sounds like a perfect idea. His sister is also sleep, so we'll both benefit from this for a little while. Dad, Finn, can you help me get back up to my room?" Kurt said.

Nodding their heads, Burt and Finn rushed over to claim Kurt from Carole's arms and helped him up stairs as Wes and David led the way with Blaine. After both boys were settled in bed and left alone, Kurt said, "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Not today, but I've heard it a couple hundred times this past week. Let's get some sleep, before our children wake up and preventing us from getting any sleep," Blaine said.

Nodding his head, Kurt adjusted his body, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Finally finding the right spot, he soon fell fast asleep. Not too long after, Blaine had found his own little comfortable position. He gently closed his eyes and was soon sleeping like a baby. This would be one of the last few times that they got a descent amount of sleep before the babies were to be born.


	17. Chapter 17

It was now the first day of November, only seven more days until Draco and Elizabeth would be coming into their world. Blaine and Kurt were very annoyed with the fact that they were so close, but not close enough. Since they're stomach had started growing, Kurt and Blaine were able to curl up into each other's arms. If they would try to hug, there would be at least two feet in between them. Yes their stomachs may touch, but they're arms were not the length that they wished they were.

The room for the babies was all ready, filled with clothing for both boy and girl. There were stuffed animals and blankets around the two cribs. The bedding on Elizabeth's crib was pink, with little princesses, unicorns and pink castles while Draco's was blue, with knights, kings and horses. By each crib, there was a nice rocking chair that Kurt and Blaine had picked out. The car seats had been removed from the room and placed in the car for when the babies would need to come home. In Blaine and Kurt's bedroom sat two basinets which they would us for the first couple of months before they decided to place them in the cribs. The basinets were also portable, so it would be easy for them to bring them down stairs if needed. They one was ready from the arrival of Draco and Elizabeth. They had been waiting so long to meet them, if felt like this upcoming week would never come to an end.

Blaine and Kurt's doctors had put them on bed rest for the last part of the eighth month and beginning of their ninth month, up until they went to the hospital. They both just wanted to get out of bed, but they were thankful that they got to go through this together, instead of having one on bed rest while the other wasn't. Carole and Burt had been fussing with them for the last month, making sure that they were comfortable and well rested. They just wanted to be able to take care of themselves for once, something that they had missed a lot.

As the week went on, Kurt began to grow very restless and just wanted to get the baby out of him. The back pain he had been experiencing had been endless, he could never find a comfortable position to sleep in, Elizabeth was pretty much kicking constantly during than, and to add to all his problems, Blaine was experiencing the same thing at the same time. So not only would Kurt be trying to shift positions, but Blaine would soon follow him, never staying comfortable for more than a few minutes. When November seventh rolled around, each boy was very excited. Not only would they get to meet their children, but they would also be able sleep without getting uncomfortable, they would be able to hug each other and kiss.

Their appointment was scheduled for 8am in the morning, the first of the day, which meant that they needed to be at the hospital bright and early in the morning. Carole and Burt brought them to the hospital while Finn followed in the car with the two car seats. Carole had let Finn skip a day of school in order to help with Kurt and Blaine, while also wanting to be one of the few people to see his niece and nephew.

Blaine and Kurt were lying on beds, waiting to go into surgery when Kurt said with a smile on his face while looking over to Blaine, "Blaine, this is really it, we finally get to meet our children."

"Yeah, it's really hard to believe. Sometimes I feel like this is a dream, and I never want to wake up. I'm so proud to be your husband. Throughout this whole thing, you have been by my side just like I was yours. And I can't wait to be a parent, as long as we're doing this together, nothing else could be better," Blaine said as he reached his hand out to grab Kurt's hand and linked them together.

"Blaine, we'll make such great parents. We're ready and your right, nothing could be better," Kurt said.

Just then, Carole came over to them, with scrubs on. Since they could still have someone in the room with them, they asked Carole, knowing that both Burt and Finn would probably freak out if they happened to look over the screen that would be placed over them to keep them from seeing what would be going on down below.

"They're about to take you in. I have to wait out here for a few minutes before they tell me I can come in, but after that, I'll be right by our sides," Carole said as she looked at both Kurt and Blaine. "I have to tell you guys, I've very proud of you two. Through this whole thing, you have stuck by each other. You have become my second and third son, even if neither of you are biologically related to me."

Kurt started to tear up when he heard this, "Carole, you have become the mother that I haven't had the chance to have for so long. Can I start calling you mom?" Kurt asked as he tried to wipe away his tears.

"Carole, you've also grown on me as a mother. My mom kicked me out and didn't even think about how I felt, where as you and Burt took me in and helped Kurt and I through this whole thing. Can also too call you mom?" Blaine asked.

"Both of you can call me mom, and Blaine, I'm sure that Burt wouldn't mind if you called him dad, I bet he would like it. You've become a son to him just as much as you have to me," Carole said. She then placed a kiss on each of their foreheads before they got wheeled into the operating room.

A half hour later, Draco and Elizabeth were being placed on Blaine and Kurt's chests for a few seconds while the doctors sealed Kurt and Blaine back up. In order to prevent any fights between the children in the future, they had been born at the exact same time, so neither could argue that they were older than the other.

"Blaine, look at her, she's so beautiful. I can't believe she's ours to keep. And Draco looks positively handsome. There's no denying that these two aren't our children. Elizabeth had your hair with my eyes," Kurt gushed as he held onto Elizabeth.

"Kurt, she defiantly has your looks. And Draco has your hair, but with my eyes. They're a complete mix between the two of us. What one doesn't have, the other does," Blaine responded.

"Well they both look pretty cute and you boys will be amazing parents. Though when Elizabeth is a teenager, you may need to keep her away from the boys, she is beyond beautiful," Carole said as she looked on at the proud parents.

"That reminds me, we're not letting her date until she's thirty," Blaine said as he assumed his fatherly role.

"Let's wait until she's older before we start arguing about when she's allowed to date. And that concerns Draco too," Kurt said.

They then had to hand their children over to the nurses to get weighted and measured. They were told they would be able to see them in a few hours, but as of now, the doctor wanted them to get some sleep. When Kurt asked if they could sleep in the same bed, the nurse, having a soft side for them, told them that they would set them up with a queen sized hospital bed. This made both Kurt and Blaine happy; they would finally get to sleep in each other's arms.

As Kurt and Blaine were wheeled to their room, Carole went to find Burt and Finn and tell them the news and that they could go see Kurt and Blaine before they fell asleep. Burt had the biggest smile on his face, which Finn seemed to have a very similar smile. As Finn walked ahead after Carole told them the room number, Carole told Burt about what she had been talking to Kurt and Blaine about before the babies were born. At the mention that Blaine wanted to call him dad, Burt started to tear up. Blaine had made his son beyond happy and it meant everything to Burt that Blaine thought of him as a father figure. Burt wrapped his arms around Carole, giving her a hug and quick kiss. After pulling away, he wrapped one arm around her shoulder and told her to lead the way. He couldn't wait to see his sons. And even more anticipation grew as he waited to see his grandchildren.


	18. Chapter 18

It was now around noon, Blaine and Kurt had just woken up from sleeping after their operation. The nurse had asked them if they would like to see their children, which earned both men to smile and nod their heads, wanting to see the smiling faces of their children. It felt amazing to them to think that they could finally see them and hold them properly.

While Burt, Carole and Finn went down to the cafeteria to get some lunch, Kurt and Blaine enjoyed some time alone with their children. With Kurt holding Elizabeth and Blaine holding Draco, Kurt said, "Blaine, thank you for giving me these two beautiful children."

"Kurt, you did just as much work as I did, I should be thanking you too," Blaine said as he looked into Kurt's eyes, seeing as how Kurt had turned his head to face Blaine.

"Well, let's make a deal and just thank each other at the same time. Now would you like to hold your daughter? As much as I love our daughter, I would also like to hold our son too," Kurt said.

"Sure, but how are we going to exchange children without hurting them?" Blaine said.

"We could lay Elizabeth between us while you put Draco into my arms. Once he's in my arms, you can take Elizabeth into your arms," Kurt said.

After this was complete, Kurt smiled down at Draco and said, "I could look into your eyes as long as possible, just like I do with your father, you both have the most amazing eye color ever."

"Well he gets he's looks from both of us, the hair on his head makes me glad that Elizabeth got my hair instead of Draco. Just think of what he would go through if he had my wild curls, at least Elizabeth will be able to let her hair grow out long," Blaine said.

"That's a good thing. And as Elizabeth's hair grows, it will be beautiful," Kurt said. "Do you know when Mom, Dad and Finn will be back up here? I really want to officially introduce them to our children."

"I'm not sure, but hopefully it's soon, I'm just waiting to see the smile that will most likely creep up on their faces," Blaine said.

Not too long after, said people came walking thought the door to the room. Each noticed the babies in Kurt's and Blaine's arms.

"Mom, Dad, Finn, we want you to meet a few amazingly beautiful children of ours," Kurt said. "This is Draco Sirius Hummel-Anderson"

"And this is Elizabeth Grace Hummel-Anderson," Blaine continued. "They've been waiting to meet everyone."

"Can we hold them?" Carole asked as she and Burt walked towards the bed.

"Of course you can, they're your grandchildren. Who would you like to hold?" Blaine asked.

"I'll take Draco and I'll let Burt take Elizabeth," Carole said, knowing the Burt would want to hold his granddaughter, whom was named after his son's mother.

As the children were handed over to their grandparents, Kurt and Blaine wrapped their arms around each other and smiled at the scene before them. As Burt held onto Elizabeth, Kurt could see the smile growing on his face. Not only was there a smile, but he noticed the light tears coming from his eyes. He couldn't figure out if they were happy tears, sad tears from missing his mother or even both at the same time. This was all answered once Burt started to speak.

"If it weren't for the hair, she would have looked like an exact copy of her name-sake," Burt said as he smiled down at his granddaughter. Looking up at Kurt, Burt said, "Kurt, I'm so proud of you. She looks just like you and your mother, even if she has Blaine's hair. Just let me remind you that I'm going to spoil both her and her brother until they day I die."

"These are the most wonderful, cutest, sweetest, happiest children I have ever seen. Even if I'm not biologically related to either of them, I'm so glad that I'm allowed to be their grandmother. Even if it feels weird to say it, I'm beyond happy that I have grandchildren so early on in life," Carole said as she looked over between Elizabeth, who was in Burt's arms and Draco, who was still in her own arms.

"Can I hold one of them?" Finn asked, deciding to remind everyone that he was still in the room.

"Here honey, you can hold Draco. Just make sure you support his head," Carole said as she placed Draco into Finn's arms. 

After looking at Draco for a little while, Finn said, "He shares both of your features, it's amazing how equally they are distributed."

"Wow, Finn, when did you learn to us big words," Kurt said as he started to laugh a little.

"Hey," Finn exclaimed. "I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am. I just don't pick up on things as fast as others."

"Well he does take after both of us and Elizabeth seems to have the features that Draco doesn't. It's as if their our features were slip in half, half went to one child, while the other got the other half," Blaine said, referring to the first thing Finn had mentioned before Kurt had vocalized his thoughts.

"Dad, I know that you're enjoying holding Elizabeth, but can I hold my daughter before the nurse comes back to take these two away from us while we are forced to rest," Kurt said as he felt the need to have his daughter in his arms.

"Sure, bud. Looks like we've both gotten attached to her already," Burt said as he walked over to Kurt's side of the bed and placed Elizabeth down into Kurt's arms.

"Finn, I know that my husband is being needy with our daughter, but I'm afraid I'm feeling just as needy with our son, can I please hold him again?" Blaine said as he too felt the need to have his son in his arms.

"He's your son, so I have nothing against it. And even if I were to refuse, you'd most like start glaring at me and then get Kurt to glare at me, and then Kurt would most likely order me to hand Draco over," Finn said as he gave Draco back to Blaine.

"Well, good thing we don't have to go though anything like that, do we?" Kurt said as he looked at his brother.

"By the way, it means a lot to us that you're all here with us. Nothing could make this moment happier," Blaine said.

Just then, David and Wes walked through the door. Hearing Blaine's comment, Wes said, "Do you mean that you even if we were to enter the room, you wouldn't we happy to see us?"

"Well, both of you should be in school, so we didn't expect to see you until later on," Kurt said, trying to convince Wes.

"Well, even if Wes is jealous, I don't mind, I know how much family means to you two," David said.

"David, you and Wes are like brothers to us and you're uncles to our children, so you're included in this too," Blaine said.

As David and Wes looked over at the children in Kurt and Blaine's arms, they noticed how much they looked like both of their fathers.

"Well, it's a good thing that Elizabeth got Blaine's hair. If Draco were to be the one with his hair, we wouldn't want a miniature hair gel needy person like his father," Wes said with a laugh.

"Hey!" Blaine exclaimed. "Why is even one picking on my hair today? It's not even gelled back today."

"Honey, just be glad that they aren't picking on anything more than just your hair," Kurt said as he tried to convince Blaine.

Just then, the nurse came into the room to take the babies back to the nursery, while also telling Kurt and Blaine to get some more rest. After the babies were wheeled out of the room, everyone but Kurt and Blaine started to slowly leave. Not soon after the last person left, had they both fallen into a dreamless sleep, each with a smile on their face while they held their husband in their arms and felt their husband hold them too. They day had been one of the most memorable days yet, and it wasn't even close to the end, just barely into the afternoon.


	19. Chapter 19

The babies were now a week old, they were both resting in the basinets in Blaine and Kurt's bedroom. Kurt and Blaine were resting on the bed, trying to catch up on their sleep while the babies slept. Kurt had been thinking that they should tell the Warblers about everything that's been going on since March. He felt guilty for leaving them and never really explaining why, but he also felt guilty that Blaine also left them at the same time, which left them without their lead soloist and countertenor.

"Blaine, I feel like we should invite the Warblers over some time. I really have this urge to explain to them why we left them and I just can't deal with all the built up guilt. What do you think?" Kurt asked.

"To be honest, I've been thinking about the same thing. They were my friends for over two years, and I've felt that by leaving them without a proper explanation, it's as if I'm not even trusted as their friend. If we invite them over, I want Wes and David to be here and also to warn them a little. We can write a card to them or something, but ask Wes and David to tell them the reason why we feel like we need to see them," Blaine said as he looked at Kurt, who was resting his head on Blaine's chest.

"Do you want to call them, and we can figure out when they could come over," Kurt said.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Do you have your cell phone, mine's dead?" Blaine asked.

"Here," Kurt said as he handed Blaine his cell phone.

After figuring out how they could possibly do this, Wes and David agreed to invite the Warbler's to the Hudmelson house and to tell them that Kurt and Blaine wanted to give them the answers to the questions that everyone had been asking. They had agreed to come over in a week's time, that way the babies would be a little older.

A week had gone by slowly for Kurt and Blaine, each boy was nervous to see how the Warblers would react to their whole story. As the door bell rang, Kurt and Blaine were upstairs feeding the babies, so therefore Kurt quickly called Finn on his cell and told him to tell the Warblers in and tell them they would be down as soon as they could. He also asked if Burt and Carole would come up to watch the babies while they went down to talk with the Warblers.

Door stairs, Wes and David were leading the rest of the Warblers through the front door and into the living room. Many were curious as to why they were here and why Wes and David seemed to already know what was going on. They also seemed to be comfortable in the home, as if they had been there many times.

"Wes, David, what's going on? Why are we all here?" Jeff asked.

"Kurt and Blaine want to tell everyone why they haven't contacted anyone since school ended last year. Just listen to what they have to say and don't judge them, they've been though a lot in the past ten months or so," David said as he looked around at his friends.

"They'll be coming down any minute now, just be nice and remember they are still the same people that they were when you last saw them, but now, their lives have changed to the point where they're not the most important thing. They've had to do a lot of growing up and have taken on a lot of responsibility," Wes said.

Just then, Carole and Burt came in the room, heading towards the stairs. "Hello. We're just going up stairs to let Kurt and Blaine know you're here. Feel free to make yourselves comfortable," Carole said just before she headed up the stairs after Burt.

Leaving the Warblers downstairs, they headed towards the nursery, where Blaine and Kurt had placed the babies in their cribs for the first time since they came home. As they entered the room, Kurt and Blaine were standing by the cribs, looking down on their children. It always amazed Carole and Burt to see them interact with their children. They had only been parents for two weeks and already, they were doing a wonderful job. You could see the smile on their faces grow at the mention of their children. Those two babies meant so much to Kurt and Blaine; they loved those babies just as much as they loved each other.

As much as she hated to ruin the moment, Carole said, "They're here. You might want to go down there and answer their questions."

Turning around, Kurt and Blaine smiled at Carole, "Thanks for watching them for us. We'll text you when it's a good time to bring them down. They're asleep right now, but if they wake up, their bottles are on the changing table and of course you know where the diapers are," Kurt said.

"Kurt, honey, we know what we're doing. Now go down stairs and stop worrying," Carole commanded as she pushed him towards the door.

"Ok, I'll go," Kurt said as he pulled Blaine with him out of the room and towards the stairs. He stopped just before he got to the stairs and turned to face Blaine. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled Blaine in for a passionate kiss. When he pulled away he said, "Sorry, I just needed to get that out of my system before we headed down there."

"Well I see no problem with that, now I just wish I would have came up with that idea earlier, it would have given us more time," Blaine said. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and gave him a quick kiss. "We better get down there before someone comes looking for us."

They separated from each other's arms and headed down the stairs, side by side, nervous as to what would happen once they reach the bottom step. All too soon, they were at the bottom step. They looked up and were faced with the entire group of Warblers.

"Hi," Kurt and Blaine said at the same time.

"Why are we here?" Nick asked.

"We… a… we need to tell everyone something…" Kurt said as he tried to look at everyone.

"Yeah," Blaine said as he rubbed his left hand against the back of his neck.

While Blaine and Kurt went to sit down in the only seats left in the room, they hid their left hands, not wanting their guests to see their identical rings. "I guess we should start from the beginning," Kurt said as he looked up at the group.

"Last March is where it starts. Kurt and I had confessed our feelings towards each other one night. On that same night, we both lost our virginity," Blaine said.

"We keep our relationship a secret until Wes and David found that we were sick on day in April. We ended up telling them after we found out some important news that would change our lives," Kurt continued. "After that, we told my parents about our relationship and they accepted us. When we told Blaine's parents, they kicked him out and he's been living here ever since. After that, we told my step-brother about us."

"We've been going strong and supporting each other for a while. At the end of July, we got married, with my family as witnesses," Blaine said. At this piece of news, the group looked shocked. "Once the school year started back up, we didn't go back to school. Not at Dalton, not at McKinley, we decided that the best thing we could do in our situation was to stay home. As of now, we're not sure when or even if we'll go back."

"Then, two weeks ago, two very important people entered our lives. We've been thinking this over for a while now and we want you to meet them. They're the reason that we haven't been in touch with anyone," Kurt said as Blaine texted Carole to let her know that she and Burt could bring the babies down now.

Within the next few minutes, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Blaine and Kurt quickly got up and went over to the stairs. They took their children from Carole and Burt's arms. After they were in their arms, Blaine and Kurt headed back into the living room. As they entered, the Warblers looked up at them with shocked faces.

"Everyone, we want you two meet a few very important people," Kurt said. Kurt held Elizabeth while Blaine held Draco. "This here is Elizabeth Grace."

"And this is her brother, Draco Sirius Hummel- Anderson," Blaine continued. "We want you to meet our children."

The Warblers, minus Wes and David, were looking between them and the children with wide eyes. They could believe their eyes. Standing right in front of them, was their two friends, who they had just found out that not only had they been in a relationship, but were also married and now the latest information was that they had children. How is it that they didn't notice anything like this going on towards the end of the last school year? Some of them had noticed their clothes getting smaller or tighter, but they had just thought Kurt and Blaine and used the wrong type of soap when they washed their uniforms. When they had ran out of class, holding a hand over their mouth, none had even thought about what could have been wrong, they had just thought they had food poisoning.

"Wow. Why didn't you tell us back when it started?" Jeff asked as he looked between Blaine and Kurt, knowing that he just asked a question that was most likely going though everyone's heads.

"Well, to be honest, we were afraid of what everyone would think of us. Back in my sophomore year of high school, a close friend of mine, well she wasn't close to be back then, but is now, or was. But anyway, she got pregnant and I saw what she had to go through, as a pregnant teen. Since Blaine and I are both males and gay, it would be even harder for us. Once we started showing, we barely even left the house, only to go to doctor appointments. We did all of our shopping online or sent Finn or Carole to the store with the exact instructions as to what we needed. We didn't want anyone besides those we knew that we could trust to find out. I haven't even told my New Direction friends yet, and I practically shut them out of my life after they keep showing up at our house, trying to nose their way into our business," Kurt said.

"After all the bullying we've been through so far in our lives, we didn't want this to cause even more trouble, especially because this time was different in so many ways. This time, if either one of us got hurt; there were easy chances of either of us losing the baby we carried. Life was more than just us two; there were two more people who depended on us in order to have a chance at life. When we found out, we swore that we would protect these two and make sure that no one hurt them. We also swore that no one could touch us or what we have. Kurt and I are soul mates, and know that we were meant to meet that day on the stairs just before we preformed Teenage Dream," Blaine said.

"I hope you guys can forgive us," Kurt said as he looked around the room.

After a few minutes of silence, the babies woke up and started to cry loudly. As Blaine and Kurt got them to quiet down, the Warblers looked on at the scene of their two friends, who had just told them information that they hadn't expected to hear. Looking at them and the way they took care of their children, none of the Warblers could find any anger, only happiness. They were glad they were finally told the truth and were allowed to see their friends again.

Nick was the first one to say anything after Blaine and Kurt's explanation to Jeff's question. "We forgive you or at least I do," Nick said. At the same time, the entire group nodded their heads, meaning that they too, forgave Kurt and Blaine. "Now, when do we get a chance at holding the newest members of your family?"

"You don't know how glad that we are now that you don't hold anything against us," Kurt said as he started to smile. "Who would like to hold them first?"

At this, Nick and Jeff's hands were in the air at a record speed, much faster than anyone else in the room. This made everyone laugh at the two. They always seemed to be in sync with each other.

Blaine and Kurt both got up and walked over to their two friends. "Now, support their heads and don't convert them to the dark side," Blaine said, knowing that even if his children were only two weeks old, Nick and Jeff would try anything in order to make them into little trouble makers. "If you do, you'll have an anger Kurt going after you and I won't be far behind him."

"We weren't going to do that now, at least not in front of you two," Jeff said as he laughed.

"Be good, or we're taking our babies away from you," Kurt said.

As the reunion between the friends continued, each Warbler got a chance to hold the babies at least one, some more than once, after they had somehow convinced Kurt with offering to buy him any scarf he wanted, knowing how much Kurt loved scarves. All in all, the reunion wasn't what anyone had expected it to turn out, but in some cases, it went even better than expected.


	20. Chapter 20

Almost everyone close to them knew about the fact that Kurt and Blaine were parents. The new directions assumed that they had their babies by now, but weren't sure. So when Finn added a new photo to his locker, the entire group tried to sneak glances at it, since Kurt and Blaine hadn't officially told them yet. In the photo was the Hudmelson family. Carole and Burt were standing up in the back, in front of them was Kurt, holding Elizabeth, next to him was Finn, and on the other side of Finn, was Blaine, who was holding Draco. The photo was taken on Christmas after the family had opened their presents. Blaine and Kurt had matching candy cane pajamas on, while Draco and Elizabeth had matching elf pajamas. In the middle, Finn was wearing red pajamas and just happened to be wearing a Santa hat.

When Finn put the photo up in his locker after the Holiday break, he didn't think of what people would say about it. Slowly, one by one, his friends were asking him about the photo. The first one to ask was Rachel, who had stopped by his locker in hopes of finding out more about the photo.

"Hi Finn, How was your break?" Rachel said. She then looked at the photo and asked, "Who's that in the photo with you guys? You know the curly haired kid and the two babies that him and Kurt are holding."

"Oh, that's our cousin. And those are his two youngest siblings. His parents couldn't make it for the holidays, so we invited them over,"

"That's cool. How long was he at your house?" Rachel asked.

"Well, he's been living with us for a while now; his parents kicked him out when they found out that he was gay. And after his siblings were born, is parents left them with him to take care of," Finn responded as he tried to come up with something at the top of his head.

Once everyone had asked him about the photo, they decided to get together and compare their answers. Mercedes had asked why they were wearing matching outfits in the photo and got a reply of they were buy one get one free. Puck had asked why Kurt looked a little chubbier than he used to and got a reply of he hasn't been doing his morning fitness routine lately. Quinn had asked why the babies looked a lot like Kurt and Blaine in the photo and got a reply of Kurt's mother's sister is Blaine's mother.

After many different questions and answers, the New Directions decided to just go over to the Hudmel house and see what's really going on. Since Kurt and Blaine obviously already had the babies, which meant that they should have told them by now. They agreed to go over to the Hudmel house the following day during their lunch hour.

The next day, Kurt and Blaine had been in the living room making out while the babies were upstairs sleeping. This had been one of the few times that they had to themselves since the babies were born. Normally they would have just gone upstairs and tried to take a nap, but lately they were able to get the babies to sleep all night, so that now that gave them more time to sleep. They were just about to pull each other's shirts off when they heard the doorbell ring.

Kurt looked up and said, "Who could possibly be at the door right now? This is the first time this week that we've had the chance to make out and someone's trying to ruin it. Can we just ignore whoever is at the door and just continue where we left off."

"Kurt, you know that I would rather do the same thing, but whoever is at the door, will most likely keep ringing the doorbell because both of our cars are out in the driveway. They're going to know that someone's home. And if they look in through any of the windows, they'll see lights on," Blaine said as he looked up at Kurt, who was on top of him.

"Well, they'll just think that we're sleeping," Kurt whined.

"Kurt, we can't just leave them out there in the cold," Blaine tried to reason.

"They shouldn't be cold if they're wearing winter jackets. Now kiss me, I have a problem in my pants and it needs to come down before I go and open that door, so either make me come or find some way to get it down fast," Kurt said and he grinded against Blaine.

"Ok, I can see that you have a problem, but now you're giving me the same problem. But we still need to get up and answer that door. If they keep on ringing the door bell, Draco and Elizabeth will wake up. Do you want two crying babies to take care of?" Blaine said as he pushed Kurt off of him and into a sitting position on the couch.

"No, I don't, but I still have this problem that both of us need to fix. And it's not like we can hide it, we're both wearing jeans. The only way we could is if we went upstairs and changed into sweatpants quickly," Kurt said.

"Then that's what we'll do. But we have to hurry," Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand and ran up stairs. Once in their room, they quickly changed and made their way back down stairs.

Kurt opened the door to find the New Directions starring at him. Rachel was the first to speak. "Hi Kurt, we just wanted to come over to see how you have been doing. Do you mind if we come in?"

"Um… Sure, but why didn't Finn tell me that you were coming over today?" Kurt asked.

"That's because we didn't tell Finn," said Mercedes. "Kurt, we've missed you and we just wanted to come see you without Finn trying to stop us."

"And plus, Finn put up a photo of your family in his locker, and the stories he's given us don't line up or even make sense," Quinn said. "We just wanted to hear the real story."

"Well, if you come in, we'll tell you the whole story," Kurt said as he led them into the living room. He and Blaine sat down on the couch that they had been making out on earlier while everyone else gathered around them.

After telling them the whole story, some were surprised while others weren't that surprised. Even though they had done their own snooping around, they still hadn't known the whole story and it felt good to know what it was like from the beginning to the end, or as of right now.

"Can we see the babies? I know we've seen the picture, but I would really like to see them in person," Mercedes asked.

"Right now they're sleeping, but I can go up and check to see if they're sleeping or not. If they're not, I can bring them down with me," Kurt said. He held out his hand to Blaine and asked, "Honey, would you come help me?"

"Sure, why don't you guys wait here and we'll be back shortly," Blaine said. He and Kurt then left the room and headed upstairs to check on their children.

"Wow, I can't believe that Kurt's not only a father, but he's also married. I feel like we've missed so much," Mercedes admitted.

"I feel like the last time we properly saw him was back at sectionals last year and by now it's been over a year," Tina said.

"At least we've finally gotten to see him. And by the looks of it, he's much happier than he was a year ago," Quinn said.

Just then, Kurt and Blaine came down the stairs with their children in their hands and went to sit down on the couch. "Guys, this is Elizabeth Grace," Kurt said. "And this is Draco Sirius Hummel-Anderson," Blaine added.

"Kurt, they're beautiful. Do you think we could hold them?" Rachel asked.

"Thank you, would you like to hold Elizabeth?" Kurt responded. He handed Elizabeth over to Rachel and watched carefully. "Does someone want to hold Draco?"

"Can I? He looks really cute. And I can't help to notice that he looks like he has some Asian in him," Tina asked.

"He and Elizabeth are twenty five percent Asian. They got it from me, but Elizabeth looks more like Kurt, so it doesn't show as much," Blaine said.

About twenty minutes later, they group left, leaving the Hummel-Anderson family alone again. Kurt and Blaine brought the babies back up to their nursery and set them down in their cribs. "Well, that went easier than I expected. At least we didn't have to arrange a time to get them to come over and plus we didn't have to worry at all," Kurt said.

Blaine walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "You are right. Now if we get these children to sleep, we can go back to what we started earlier, expect move it straight to the bedroom," Blaine said. He then gave Kurt a very heated kiss while thrusting his crotch against Kurt's own crotch.

"I like the sound of that," Kurt said as he pulled away. "Now let's get these babies back to sleep so that we can go enjoy something that we haven't down for a while, but this time, we must use condoms, I am not getting pregnant and neither are you. We have enough to deal with; we don't need more children yet, deal."

"Deal," Blaine said. With that he gave Kurt one last kiss before going over to Draco and picking him up out of the crib and sitting down in the rocking chair.

Even though the day took an un-expecting turn, it overall turned out as a positive note. Not only did their New Direction friends know about what has been going on for the last year or so, they realized that everyone close to them knew about the babies and the story behind it. They happily married and graced with two adorable children. They're family had been beyond supportive thought out the whole situation. They're friends we're all finding ways to help them out a little. Even if they hadn't finished school, it was much better to be able to spend their time with the people they love. They knew that eventually they would either have to go back to school or find a job somewhere, so that they could earn enough money to find a place of their own. But as of now, they were truly happy and nothing could chance that or take it away from them.

* * *

><p>The story is now complete. Hope everyone enjoyed it and don't forget to let me know what you think. I may or may not write a sequel. As of now i'm not sure.<p> 


End file.
